1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a testing system for testing a mechanical input device of a wireless telecommunication device.
2. Background Description of the Related Art
The manufacture of wireless telecommunication devices involves a complex testing procedure where a wireless telecommunication device is subjected to various test phases. In one test phase, a mechanical input device is tested by directing a sequence of mechanical typing to the mechanical input device and analyzing the response of the typing.
Pressure air and cylinder-piston arrangements are typically employed to drive the mechanical typing. The sequencing of the mechanical typing is typically implemented with electrically controlled valves coupled with the cylinders.
The great number of keys of the mechanical input devices, however, requires a complex valve system involving a great number of valves and associated control electronics.
Therefore, it is useful to consider techniques for testing a mechanical input device of a wireless telecommunication device.